


Ablution

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Back-washing and naughtiness.





	Ablution

**Author's Note:**

> From KHYML, 2004~2005ish?   
WotD 2.21 'Ablution' (15 Minute Ficlet)

Cloud couldn't help a slight, mental chuckle as he dunked the loose sponge he held in his right hand down into the water. Pulling it up, it was clear of much of the soap it had previously held and he went back to work. He wasn't entirely sure if devotion played a part in this, or love or some sort of twisted other emotion... Part of it was just lust, pure dark lust fueled by the sounds Sephiroth made as that loose, soft sponge wiped suds from the very hard to reach areas along his one lonely wing.

Almost like some religious rite, Cloud thought again, the mental chuckle fading into brief but precarious thought. Yes, Sephiroth probably did qualify as a god - followers: one also-altered obsessed young man, rather unstable, waiting his turn for similar treatment.

Yes, his turn next... Pulled in front of Sephiroth in the overly large but thankfully comfortable tub, Cloud was thankful he didn't have to tuck his hair up into a tight, nearly-silly knot just to keep it from the oily and annoyingly fragrant and very soapy water.

But instead of a sponge meeting his back, pretenses were tossed and Cloud felt strong fingers brushing low on his body, attempting to quickly tease him to arousal. Yes, this was part of the rite, the ritual. This was his offering, one he happily gave, in exchange for the blessing and protection of his god. His god. Only his...

Barely wincing as the fingers of Sephiroth's other hand sought to move him, press him up to sit on his knees and brace against the tub before penetrating, Cloud wondered how long this bliss would last. Even if it wasn't their world, it was a good world, a training world...

Though Cloud wasn't sure he wanted another world, one that would take away his exclusive right of worship. Especially not if it in any way took away from moments like this, he thought as fingers were removed and he finally did brace himself, waiting for the rite to continue.


End file.
